The Duck
Once upon a time, in the year 78,978, there was The Duck. His name was, Duck. The strongest of all ducks, and among the most agile of all ducks, The Duck was very brave, strong, cunning,sexy, and thicc. The Duck was the most important duck in the pond. The Duck loves exploring for more places to explore. He temporally owned The Duck's Car before it was destroyed, which was a very sad day for The Duck. But he got over it, after all he was The Duck. Besides, once he received a crown he didn't care about anymore and he had nothing to prove, so The Duck no longer cared what anyone thinks of him. Now the ducky was free to explore the wide world. He didn't even feel as if he was the current owner anymore. This was the way The Duck liked it. The ducks, on the other hand, were full of heart. They tried so hard to be supportive and did everything they could to be friendly towards their new animal friends. He commenly used the Betting system and that is how he won The Duck's Car. He has a fondness for Weatherton Island and the old town on the island is fond of The Duck. He also has a fondness for the Nametag. His fave trip ever is to Weatherton Island. He knows the history, he knows the characters, he knows the history and now the time is upon him. He enters one of the rooms and and, sure enough, what awaits him is ... Something that he has not seen in more than 2,000 years. Each of the wolves in The Ducky Family was calm, they would often just sit on their haunches and stare at the Duck. And The Duck would also sit, absolutely still. In silence. Duck listened to the wolves howl and bark, he didn't say a word. Everyone couldn't believe it. The Wolf stared at the Duck, the Wolf growled, and the Wolf then smiled. Both of them when focused on each other. He just watched as the wolves dived and dove. He watched as the wolves pushed and pushed. One time, they caught up to him, and pulled him down, out into the lake. Duck went under, and the wolves pulled him out again.Then it got very difficult to swim. The shark attacked him. The sharks always attacked him because he didn't swim as well as them. The Duck, walking towards the Royal Garden, picked up a house-inspired secret path hidden behind bushes and brush. He walked through the path like he had never before, enjoying the peace on the walk to his house. After one particularly long walk to get to his house, he thought to himself "I wonder what happens now." He walked past a half finished statue of a wizard on his path, and kept walking. This thing has a crown on his head! There was something odd about the spot where the statue stood on his path, he thought, as he approached it. But then he decided to head home. He and his family lived in the Rock of Ravinica.The Rock Of Ravnica has the latest in gold-plated security equipment and genetically enhanced defenses. It comes with the run of the place with full perks for every villain imaginable, including super-robot bodyguard (every police station) and automatic pop-up command center (the comically outdated Palace of Commerce).The Duck hated the MacCracken zygmont corp. for always trying to mine up his home. If The Duck had to recommend one place to go to if you want to see a group of wolves in the wild. It would be Elk Grove, Ravinica. It is a small park with a really good deal and a great owner and staff. As soon as you step foot in there you are completely immersed in nature. This is where most of the wolves in the family go to go for shelter. They go to be with other wolves. Most of the denning areas are also set up just for them. If you want to see a group of wolves, Elk Grove is the place to be. If The Duck needs a little patch of wild side on my property and one place is Elk Grove. With the volume of people on the West Coast, you are bound to see this place. One of the best The Duck has really ever seen. They have a wonderful selection of games to keep them entertained, but mostly have been interested in the park. The Duck's family consisted of a 2 year old, a 6 year old, a 18 year old, a 45 year old, an 82 year old, and 69,420 year old. He hated all of them. It was because of his family that Duck Island is no longer an inhabited area. Duck Island was almost completely destroyed when Duck Island Enterprises hired the dinosaurs to conquer the Earth. But the Duck and his family defeated the dinosaurs. His family had shown the slightest bit of kindness before their crazy antics caused him to disregard any kindness. There were also very annoying to The Duck, mocking and calling him names. But he didn't care, after all he was, The Duck. He would be fine! The normal method to replacing friends was hunting down a pack of wolves and taking them in as pets, but he had done that, and he was tired of it. The Duck had everything he ever wanted, fame, friends and sex. But one thing was missing. His mother Ann, the most beautiful of woman. She had died 45 years ago in the War of the Spark, the great battle of Ravnica. In which he killed THE GOAT. The GOAT wouldn't care at all if The Duck died. The Goat could not help but laugh and look at The Duck. The Duck also hates Malakk Thaig. But one day, The Duck wandered into a tomb, and back in time, to the year 69,420. There he met the planeswalkers, Jace, Teferi and Karn. And then he saw the bombs. He had pleaded with them to let him see his mother, but instead they had trapped him on the plane, Innistrad. There he encounterd Sorin, the Bloodlord. The Duck would be uncomfortable. The two had been friends for a long time. He just wanted a real life, and all of his friends were replaced, they were all pets, which just annoyed The Duck even more, but he had no other choice. Sorin tried to helped The Duck get to his mother but to no prevail. But when The Duck had nightmares about his mother. That is where his spark ignited, he planeswalked back to ravnica where he killed Jace and Karn. This was a job that had to be done, The Duck was forced to work for the monetary rewards that came from the biggest hunts, something that frustrated him. Teferi barely escaped. Fleeing, he fought his way to the portal, but he couldn't escape. The planeswalker Karn pushed him out into the world, and aided his escape by creating an illusion of his mother's face but The Duck had found the tomb he had traveled back in time and go e back to his time, to find nothing but rubble. And at no other duck would it be more uncomfortable than at The Duck. His city had been destroyed by Teferi using the bombs he saw earlier.Everyone on the land where they lived had been killed except him, and just as the vision had said, he had to make it through. Still, the Goblin king decided to not let a moment of peace slip. He talked to the Goblin gods, prayed to the Time Devourer and to God with a mix of his two hated deities. The time was here, the god said, he could now go forth and "drag the dead back to their world to collect their gold, gold of all kinds. Then they will build this ship for me to take me back to my own time. Bonus Fact: The song "The Duck" or "THE RETURN OF GOAT" can be played in the main menu when the player uses the duck.Category:Very important